In Camelot
"In Camelot" is the 7th episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 59th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Steve Buscemi, it originally aired on April 18, 2004. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Polly Bergen as Fran Felstein * Tim Daly as J.T. Dolan * Joseph Siravo as Johnny Boy Soprano * Laurie Williams as Young Livia Soprano * Danny Petrillo as Teenage Tony Soprano * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Leslie Bega as Valentina La Paz * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Paul Schulze as Father Phil Intintola * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Richard Portnow as Harold Melvoin * Frank Santorelli as Georgie * Danielle Di Vecchio as Barbara Soprano Giglione * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri III * Miryam Coppersmith as Sophia Baccalieri * Chris Caldovino as Billy Leotardo * Rae Allen as Quintina Blundetto * Fred Caiaccia as Uncle Zio * Allen Enlow as Dr. Harry Winer Episode recap While having a meal with Janice and Bobby, Tony is informed that his Aunt Concetta has died. While at the cemetery for her funeral, Tony meets Fran Felstein, his father's longtime comare. Over a matter of days, Tony spends time with Fran and learns more about his father's life through her stories. He also learns that his childhood dog, "Tippy," was given to Fran after being under the impression that the dog had ran away from home, but in actuality Livia could not stand pets and demanded John be rid of it. Fran further recalls resisting Junior's advances and having a one-time fling with President John F. Kennedy. Tony and Fran tour a midget car racetrack, where she explains that Tony's father had promised to leave her a share of the racetrack, but that Phil and Hesh Rabkin cheated her out of the investment. Tony tries to collect the money on her behalf and has a sitdown with Phil and Hesh, mediated by Johnny. While Hesh agrees to pay, Phil is discontent at the decision to pay 25%. When Tony spots him buying Italian water ice, the two get involved in a car chase that results in Phil crashing his car into a Boar's Head truck. Later, Tony is able to collect $150,000 for Fran. Junior, with his mental health and memory now improved due to new medication, goes stir crazy while still under house arrest. He begins going to every possible funeral he can, even when he knows the deceased only slightly, just to get out of the house. However, while at the funeral of Concetta's husband, Uncle Zio, he begins crying uncontrollably and has to be helped away by Bobby and Janice. Junior later breaks down in his physician's office when he mentions the lack of purpose in his life, since he has no children and is "trapped." The doctor says they have to find a well-adjusted combination of medicine to successfully regulate his condition and minimize any side-effects the drugs may have. Christopher begins to spend time with J.T. Dolan, a television screenwriter he met in rehab. The two offer to support one another when they get the urge to use. After losing a sports bet to him, Chris introduces J.T. to the family's high-stakes poker games despite the potential for his friend to channel his addiction problems into problem gambling. After J.T. runs up $60,000 in debt and starts missing payments, Chris and Little Paulie come to his apartment and give him a beating. J.T. loses some writing jobs, causing him to turn to heroin. Chris helps direct him back toward rehab. Tony's friendship with Fran begins to sour as he learns that his father was often with her when he was needed at home. Furthermore, Fran starts to openly disparage Livia in front of Tony, and remarks that her phone service has been cut off. Tony says that he got a hunk of cash for her, but Fran remarks that she bought expensive jewelry; it never crossing her mind to use that money to resubscribe to her phone company. Tony presents Fran with a boater's hat which supposedly belonged to JFK, but he is creeped out when Fran wears it and recreates the JFK birthday serenade that Marylin Monroe made famous. These events trigger yet another flashback for Tony, this time when he was 16 and Livia was pregnant with her fourth child, but she miscarried. Tony is the only member of the family to go to the hospital and console her, only to get yelled at by Livia; it was later learned that his father was having sex with Fran that same night; the loss of Tony's sibling was anything but his concern. When Tony discusses these revelations with Dr. Melfi, she suggests he could have more sympathy for Livia, forgive her, and forget. Tony remains unsympathetic, remarking that Livia did make his father give Tippy away. As the episode closes, Tony starts regaling his buddies at the Bada Bing with exaggerated accounts of Fran's involvement with JFK. Title *This is taken from the Broadway musical of King Arthur's court, and also references the 1960s perception of the Kennedy Administration. Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5